


Bailamos?

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричард путешествует по Кэналлоа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailamos?

  
  
  
— Уважаемые пассажиры, через несколько минут наш теплоход прибывает в порт Сеньи, пожалуйста, не забывайте на борту свои вещи.  
Записанный на пленку мелодичный женский голос произнес фразу дважды: по-кэналлийски и на талиг. Кэналлийское обращение шло первым и звучало куда более жизнерадостно, талигойское по сравнению с ним казалось суховатым. Ричард вспомнил, как кто-то говорил ему, что в разгар туристического сезона информационные сообщения дублируются на всех языках Золотых Земель. «Наверное, на дриксен они произносят их шепотом», — невольно подумал он.  
Пассажиры засуетились, собирая со скамеек свои сумки и пакеты с мусором. Какая-то женщина выронила пустую пластиковую бутылку, и она откатилась к ногам Ричарда. Он поднял бутылку и передал ее женщине, но та едва удостоила его взглядом: в начале весны приезжих почти не было, и местные явно чувствовали свое превосходство. Ричард встал и пошел к трапу.  
На причале девушка в красной футболке помогала желающим спуститься по качающимся сходням. С неизменной улыбкой она кивала каждому, благодаря за выбор их компании, и протягивала вперед унизанную браслетами руку. В другой руке она держала пачку ярких листовок. Когда Ричард поравнялся с ней и, гордо отказавшись от помощи, самостоятельно ступил на причал, она спросила:  
— Дор не желает приятно провести вечер? Сегодня в клубе «Галлос» представление, если возьмете это приглашение, — она тряхнула шелестящей пачкой, — скидка два талла.  
Пока она говорила, мысли Ричарда успели проделать стремительный путь от откровенно непристойных до слегка меркантильных.  
— Что за представление?  
— Кэналлоэнья. Это музыка и танцы, очень красиво. Лучшее представление во всей провинции, даже в Алвасете такого не увидите. Всего тридцать таллов, и в стоимость включен напиток.   
— Я завтра уезжаю.   
— Тогда тем более стоит пойти, — заявила девушка, и Ричард сам не заметил, как листовка оказалась у него в руках. — Пласа де Сантид, начало в девять часов.   
Он хотел спросить у нее что-то еще, но девушка уже повернулась к следующим пассажирам, потеряв к нему интерес.   
— Дора, вьенес?..  
Если по ее приглашениям придет хоть один человек из тридцати, кассу они сделают, подумал Ричард, и ему сразу расхотелось участвовать в этой благотворительности. «Наверняка это очередная дешевка для туристов, обойдутся без меня».  
Он надвинул пониже шляпу — несмотря на ранний вечер, жара все еще стояла страшная — и зашагал по набережной. Прогулочные теплоходы лепились к ней, как девицы на выданье, разноцветные флажки развевались на ветру, где-то играла музыка. Река, названия которой Ричард не смог бы произнести, даже если б захотел, спокойно катила к морю свои желтоватые воды, словно не замечая ни каменной ограды, ни дрожащих отражений вечерних огней. Золотая башня, старинный памятник торговле и процветанию города, тоже была освещена, и издали казалось, что она и вправду сделана из золота. Это была иллюзия — впрочем, искусно поддерживаемая местными властями с помощью ярких прожекторов, — и Ричард убедился в этом еще днем, пока за пять с половиной таллов в полном одиночестве целый час изучал выбеленные годами стены и скромную экспозицию морского музея. Когда золото было внутри, плата за вход была намного выше, а от желающих не было отбоя.  
Дойдя до моста, он свернул в старый город. Большинство ресторанов еще были закрыты, их зевающие хозяева провожали прохожих равнодушными взглядами. Жизнь здесь начиналась с заходом солнца, и каждый, кто хотел избежать голодной смерти, должен был к этому привыкнуть. Кэналлийцы садились за стол в то время, когда на родине Ричарда отходили ко сну, и, приехав сюда, первые пару дней он едва не засыпал над тарелкой. Он знал, что мог бы перекусить раньше в каком-нибудь из урготских кафе, работавших без перерыва, но не хотел поддаваться искушению: почувствовать атмосферу страны без ее кухни было невозможно. По крайней мере, так утверждала Айрис, а спорить с ней на эту тему Ричард посчитал ниже своего достоинства.  
Отель «Сиеста» притаился на узкой улочке с натянутыми между крышами полосами ткани и полностью отвечал своему названию — за три дня, что Ричард провел здесь, портье он видел один раз, когда брал ключ. Сейчас за стойкой тоже было пусто, а на кнопке звонка сидела муха.  
Ричард поднялся в свой номер и с наслаждением сбросил липнувшую к телу одежду. Он бродил по городу с самого утра, и за это время карта, которую он сунул в задний карман, успела расползтись по сгибам. Во всей Кэналлоа Сенья оказалась самым жарким городом, и Ричард уже жалел, что выбрал ее, а не Алвасете.  
Он достал чемодан и разложил его на кровати. Пара аляповатых тарелок в шуршащей бумаге, пакетик магнитов, альбом с репродукциями из музея Соберано — вот и все трофеи из короткого отпуска. Он встряхнул рубашку, собираясь сложить ее как положено, и из нагрудного кармана выпал свернутый рекламный листок танцевального клуба. Крупная надпись на желтом фоне гласила: «Вы должны это видеть — оправдания не принимаются!» и шрифтом помельче: «Напиток включен в цену билета».   
Ричард не особенно разбирался в танцах, но кэналлийская музыка ему скорее нравилась. К тому же он так и не побывал ни в одном клубе — не намеренно, просто не было случая, — и испытывал невольное любопытство.   
Все еще держа листок в руках, он машинально потянулся за бумажником, хотя и так знал, что там осталось не больше сотни. Настойчивость девушки на причале уже не казалась ему чрезмерной, и неожиданно для себя Ричард вдруг понял, как проведет этот вечер. В конце концов, тридцать таллов за последний вечер было не такой уж высокой ценой. Тем более с напитком.  
  
  
Поиски клуба «Галлос» заняли у него без малого час. Ричард кружил по старому кварталу, всматриваясь в редкие вывески, но Пласа де Сантид никак не желала появляться. От рваной карты тоже не было толку, а спрашивать прохожих Ричарду не хотелось. Однако, после того, как он во второй раз вышел к перекрестку, за которым начинался фешенебельный университетский квартал и сверкал огнями роскошный отель «Алонсо I», гордость уступила упрямству. Какой-то хмурый тип, в котором Ричард без труда вычислил местного, жестами показал ему направление, и спустя несколько минут крошечная площадь, больше похожая на чей-то задний двор, выросла перед ним, словно из-под земли.  
Клуб с ярко размалеванной дверью было видно и слышно сразу. Изнутри уже доносилась музыка — явно в записи, с неудовольствием отметил Ричард, — а у входа стояло несколько мужчин в просторных черных рубашках. Все они уже были со стаканами в руках, один лениво отбивал ногой ритм. При виде Ричарда они повернули головы не больше, чем на секунду, после чего продолжили свой разговор.  
— Дор желает посмотреть представление?  
Немолодой кассир с седыми кудрями до плеч выжидательно смотрел на него, и Ричард молча вытащил приглашение.  
— Двадцать восемь таллов.  
Дожидаясь, пока кассир отсчитает сдачу, Ричард спросил:  
— А что означает «Галлос»?  
— «Петушки». Вот купон, по нему получите напиток. Проходите в зал, ваш стол — третий справа.  
Клуб располагался в полуподвальном помещении и оказался меньше, чем можно было ожидать. Небольшой зал был по периметру уставлен столиками, в центре на бье от пола возвышалась полукруглая сцена. Свободных мест почти не было, и, пробираясь к своему месту, Ричард всерьез боялся отдавить кому-то ноги.   
Устроившись за столиком, он огляделся. Людей в зале набралось порядочно, судя по бутылкам и тарелкам с закусками на столах, многие явно пришли компанией и заранее. Публика в основном была местной, очевидно, заведение пользовалось популярностью и не испытывало недостатка в клиентах. Смуглые лица и небрежная одежда мужчин резко контрастировали с яркими разношерстными нарядами женщин, но и те, и другие выглядели вызывающе непринужденно, и Ричард пожалел, что выбрал для себя строгие брюки и рубашку. За одним из столиков он заметил ту самую девушку с причала. Сменив рабочую футболку на платье в крупный горох, она сидела в компании нескольких рослых красавцев и беззаботно смеялась. Интересно, подумал Ричард, этих она тоже привела с теплохода?  
Наконец свет в зале приглушили, и на сцене появились музыканты. Двое мужчин под пятьдесят, плотных, с морщинистыми, будто рассохшиеся доски, лицами, уселись на стулья и принялись устраивать на коленях гитары. Разговоры в зале и звон стаканов мгновенно стихли, все головы разом повернулись к сцене. Это произошло так быстро и синхронно, словно выступить сейчас должен был сам Создатель. Ричард скептически поджал губы, но все же и сам невольно вытянул шею, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
Музыканты на секунду замерли, переглянулись и вдруг резко ударили по струнам грубым, почти небрежным движением. Глубокий сильный звук понесся в зал, но раньше, чем он затих, на смену ему пришел новый — журчащий перебор, образующий тонкую негромкую мелодию. Пальцы музыкантов двигались по струнам с невероятной скоростью, а ладони, напротив, оставались почти неподвижными, и из-за этого казалось, что музыка звучит сама по себе, а человек придерживает ее, не давая убежать.   
Первая мелодия закончилась, и вслед за ней без всякой паузы зазвучала следующая, а за ней и третья. Почти против воли покоренный искусной игрой, Ричард слушал, раскрыв рот и едва не забывая дышать: он не только не слышал раньше ничего подобного, он не мог этого даже представить. Эти двое творили что-то настолько странное, волшебное и потрясающее, что хотелось ловить каждый звук, слетавший со струн, и впитывать в себя эту музыку, чтобы навсегда удержать ее в памяти. Хотя Ричард и так был уверен, что не забудет.   
После третьей композиции зал взорвался аплодисментами. Несколько десятков человек исступленно лупили в ладоши, но музыканты лишь сдержанно поклонились, ни на кого не глядя, и у Ричарда мелькнула мысль, что, будь даже зал пустым, они играли бы точно так же.   
Подумать о чем-то еще он не успел. На сцену вышли танцоры — две женщины в платьях с пышными оборками и мужчина в расшитом жилете. Коротко поклонившись зрителям, все встали посреди сцены и вскинули вверх руки.   
Гитары тут же зазвенели вновь, но танцоры не спешили: по-видимому, здесь существовал какой-то свой порядок.   
— Фаррука, — вдруг послышался рядом чей-то голос, — хороший номер.  
Говорили на талиг, и Ричард обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто это сказал.   
За соседним столиком сидел незнакомый ему худой мужчина в мешковатой, сильно поношенной и явно не очень чистой одежде. На мятой хлопковой рубашке недоставало пары пуговиц, по низу брючин свисали спутанные нитки, из-под кожаной шляпы выбивались растрепанные черные волосы. Он был один, но, судя по количеству пустых бутылок на столике, сидел уже давно и основательно. Встретив взгляд Ричарда, незнакомец слегка кивнул ему и коснулся своей шляпы, скрывавшей верхнюю часть лица.  
— Мы знакомы? — настороженно спросил Ричард.  
Не ответив, незнакомец потянулся к последней бутылке, в которой еще оставалось вино.  
— Фарруку нужно глотать, как воздух... — пробормотал он и хрипло рассмеялся. — Как воздух или как кровь...  
И с этими словами он запрокинул голову и принялся пить прямо из перевернутой бутылки, не касаясь губами горлышка. Он был, без сомнения, изрядно пьян, но умудрился не потерять ни капли.  
Бродяга, поморщившись, подумал Ричард, наверняка это простой бродяга, каких полно в каждом порту. Не самый запущенный, конечно, но одежда точно чужая, и хорошо, если не ворованная... И как только его сюда пустили, да еще и дали вина? Хотя, надо признать, руки у него были чистые и даже не слишком грубые, как обычно бывает у людей его круга, да и щетины на подбородке не оказалось...   
— Нравится здесь?  
— Простите?  
— Забыл родной язык? — фыркнул бродяга. — Я говорю, нравится тебе здесь?  
— Да, — коротко отозвался Ричард, пытаясь сообразить, как отвязаться от назойливого соседа.   
— Всем нравится... — одобрительно протянул тот. — А живешь где?  
— В «Алонсо I».   
Ричард сам не знал, зачем ляпнул это. Ночь в самом дорогом отеле Сеньи стоила больше, чем он потратил за весь отпуск, и, даже будь у него такие деньги, он точно распорядился бы ими иначе. «Ничего, — тут же подумал он, прощая себе вранье, — зато теперь, может, поймет, что говорить нам не о чем».  
— Молодец, молодец...  
Ричард решил больше не обращать на него внимания и снова повернулся к сцене, где как раз начиналось действие.  
Первой танцевала женщина, что была постарше. Она вышла вперед, чуть помедлила и, подхватив подол платья, начала двигаться, очень плавно, почти скользя. Изредка она резко останавливалась, будто спотыкаясь о невидимую преграду, и взмахивала руками. Первую минуту или две ее танец выглядел скорее странно, чем красиво, но затем Ричард постепенно начал улавливать в нем если не смысл, то какое-то завораживающее очарование, которое не давало отвлечься и даже опустить взгляд.  
За первой женщиной последовала вторая, а затем и мужчина. Танцоры великолепно чувствовали сложный, постоянно меняющийся ритм, и их туфли со скошенными каблуками громко и уверенно отбивали его по настилу помоста. Они танцевали по очереди, и каждый танец был не похож на предыдущий — ровно настолько, чтобы зритель не мог отвести глаз и одновременно понимал: все происходящее на сцене было кусочками единой мозаики, совпадающими с идеальной точностью. Эти люди танцевали так же, как и жили, со всей резкостью, страстью и пылом, отличавшими их натуру. В их движениях не было ни капли пошлости или чрезмерности, свойственных порой народным пляскам, а ощущалась только бешеная сила подлинных эмоций. Подделать их было бы невозможно.  
  
  
  
Представление продолжалось. Ричард во все глаза смотрел на сцену, позабыв о неприятном соседе и разговоре. Он давно перестал следить за временем и опомнился только тогда, когда один из музыкантов отложил гитару, поднялся и начал что-то говорить.  
— Это все? Закончилось?  
— Нет, — немедленно отозвался все тот же незнакомец, и Ричард пожалел, что задал свой вопрос вслух. — Смотри, что сейчас будет.   
Музыкант поклонился и сделал приглашающий жест. На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, а затем его партнер снова начал играть, и тут же из зала на сцену поднялись мужчина и женщина.  
— Он зовет всех, — пояснил незнакомец. — После артистов танцевать может любой, такая традиция.  
Ричард с любопытством поглядел на пару, которая уже двигалась в танце, то разделяясь, то сближаясь снова. Женщина держала руки за спиной, мужчина, наоборот, высоко над головой и громко хлопал в такт музыке. До профессиональных танцоров им было далеко, но азарт, с которым они выстукивали свой путь друг другу навстречу, был поистине неподдельным. Ричард все еще любовался ими, когда вдруг услышал:  
— Пойдем.   
От неожиданности он растерялся, а когда понял, в чем дело, его уже тащили к сцене, крепко держа за руку. Незнакомец продвигался между столиков с уверенностью трезвого человека, хоть это и казалось немыслимым после стольких бутылок вина. При виде его одежды, болтавшейся, как на пугале, Ричарда охватил ужас. Сейчас он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы не видеть перед глазами этой тощей спины и дурацкой шляпы.  
Как и предыдущих смельчаков, их встретили доброжелательными аплодисментами, и от предчувствия позора у Ричарда затряслись колени.   
— Я не умею! — громко прошептал он. — Отпустите!  
— И не подумаю, — заявил в ответ незнакомец, затем расхохотался и, сорвав с себя шляпу, отшвырнул ее в сторону.  
Ричард застыл на месте. Он ожидал увидеть обычное лицо бродяги — немолодое, изрезанное ранними морщинами, с рыхлыми чертами и тусклым безжизненным взглядом, — но то, что он видел на самом деле, не имело с этим обликом ничего общего. Незнакомец оказался еще довольно молод и очень, почти до неприличия, хорош собой. Ухоженное бледное лицо имело резковатые, но правильные черты, а из-под черных бровей сверкали синие глаза, в которых не было и следа мути. Это лицо даже показалось Ричарду смутно знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить, где его видел. Заметив его недоумение, незнакомец усмехнулся, и меж тонких губ мелькнули идеально ровные белые зубы.  
— Вы... — начал Ричард и тут же осекся, не зная, что сказать.   
Тот махнул рукой музыкантам, приказывая начинать, и лишь затем взглянул на Ричарда:  
— Смелее, — бросил он, — танец — не жизнь, тут нельзя ошибиться.  
Аккомпанемент уже звучал. Им выбрали не самый быстрый ритм, за что Ричард был очень благодарен, и все же первые несколько шагов он сделал осторожно, даже с опаской. Сцена оказалась меньше, чем выглядела со стороны, и промахнуться мимо обитого железом края ничего не стоило.   
Хотя он не мог знать правильных движений, кое-какие он смог запомнить из представления и сейчас повторял за артистами — и за своим неожиданным партнером, который проделывал это все явно не впервые. В бродяжьих обносках скрывалось удивительно сильное и гибкое тело, способное тонко чувствовать ритм; ноги в протертых до дыр ботинках то стучали по помосту, безошибочно попадая в такт, то скользили носками по дуге, как того требовал танец. Незнакомец двигался так легко и умело, что вскоре и Ричард, будто подхваченный безумной волной этого танца, уже не думал ни о чем, а только старался не отстать, не упустить момент разворота или хлопка. Он вскидывал руки так же, как до него делали другие танцоры на этой сцене, так же, как они привставал на носки или, глядя на плечо, проходил от края до края сцены на полусогнутых ногах, едва успевая поймать взгляд партнера — и всякий раз, встречаясь с чуть прищуренными синими глазами, он чувствовал, что они не выпускают его из виду ни на мгновение.  
Ошалевший, разгоряченный музыкой и танцем, Ричард не сразу понял, в какой момент он сам стал следить за партнером. С каждой минутой он все с большей жадностью ловил чужой взгляд, ждал случайных прикосновений и всей грудью вдыхал винный запах, смешанный с легким ароматом сандала и кожи, будто уже не было ничего слаще этого запаха и важнее этого человека.   
Когда музыка стихла, Ричард уже еле держался на ногах. Все его тело было напряжено до предела, руки дрожали, он даже дышал с трудом, как после долгого бега. И, хотя отчасти тому виной действительно была усталость, Ричард прекрасно сознавал, что дело не в ней, а в том, кто вытащил его на сцену, заставил танцевать, а сейчас спокойно стоял рядом, вытирая влажный лоб пыльным рукавом и еле заметно ухмыляясь.  
— Похоже, тебе нужно проветриться, — заметил незнакомец и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянул Ричарда за рукав: — Пошли.  
Они пробрались сквозь толпу возле сцены и поднялись на улицу. На город уже спустилась ночь, вокруг царила кромешная темнота. Ричард огляделся, судорожно выдохнул — и тут же оказался прижатым к каменной стене какого-то дома.  
— Что…  
— Молчи.  
Рука незнакомца по-прежнему с силой давила ему на плечо, и Ричард чувствовал, как нагретые дневным солнцем камни греют ему спину. И не менее отчетливо он чувствовал, как растекается тепло совсем в другом месте, и как вместе с ним неумолимо нарастает возбуждение.  
Скрыть это уже было невозможно, да Ричард и не пытался. Сердце колотилось с бешеной скоростью, он снова дрожал, но на этот раз от безумного, обжигающего тело желания, он уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этого, и только ждал, зажмурив глаза и изо всех сил вжимаясь в стену лопатками. Чужое и такое же горячее тело было совсем рядом, на щеке ощущалось хрипловатое дыхание. Соприкоснувшись бедрами, оба на секунду замерли, а затем Ричард почувствовал, как свободная рука незнакомца торопливо расстегивает ему брюки. Ему казалось, что он не выдержит, взорвется от нетерпения, и, когда прохладные пальцы обхватили его член, невольно застонал.  
— Тихо, — шепнул незнакомец и с той же властной уверенностью, с какой чуть раньше он двигался по сцене, медленно сжал ладонь.  
Ричард вздрогнул, из горла едва не вырвался крик. Но кричать было нельзя, и он только изо всех сил вцепился незнакомцу в плечи, пока тот продолжал ласкать его рукой, слегка двигая ею вверх и вниз, а мизинцем касаясь головки.  
Ему хватило всего нескольких таких движений, и все закончилось — так же резко, как и началось. Незнакомец убрал руку и небрежно вытер ее о штанину, затем осторожно отстранил с себя Ричарда, который тут же обессиленно сполз по стене. В голове у него был цветной туман, он кружился и почему-то звенел, как гитарные струны, а сердце исправно выбивало им ритм.  
— Вечер удался?   
Ричард хотел ответить, но понял, что сейчас не сможет произнести ни слова. Он только поднял голову и посмотрел на замершую перед ним темную фигуру, надеясь, что его поймут и так.   
— Вижу, что да, — усмехнувшись, кивнул незнакомец. И, сказав это, вдруг развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
— Подождите! — опомнившись, крикнул ему Ричард, но тот уже исчез в темноте.  
  
  
Проснувшись утром, Ричард не сразу понял, что все это ему не приснилось. Он долго ворочался в постели, затем пошел завтракать, но каждую минуту и каждую секунду думал только о прошлом вечере. Бродяга, танцор или Создатель знает кто еще никак не шел у него из головы, он обосновался там так прочно и надежно, словно жил всегда. Это становилось невыносимым, как всякая навязчивая идея, и Ричард понял, что не успокоится, пока не найдет ее воплощение.   
Где его разыскивать, Ричард представлял смутно. Он начал с того, что обошел порт, всматриваясь в лица сидящих у таверн бездельников, но ни одно из них не было и отдаленно похоже на лицо, которое он искал. Он не знал ни имени, ни адреса, ни профессии — если она вообще была, — то есть ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы помочь найти человека в большом городе. Мысль о том, что незнакомец вполне мог быть приезжим и в этот момент уже сидел на пароме до Алвасете или Марикьяры, казалась абсурдной, а предположение, что его бродяга попросту умирает от голода в каком-нибудь притоне, Ричард пока малодушно отбросил.  
Ему казалось откровенно несправедливым, что такой человек вынужден влачить столь жалкое существование. Возможно, судьба оказалась жестока к нему, а может, другой он и не знал — здесь, как и в Талиге, хватало нищих. Утешением им служил только мягкий климат, но это было слишком жалким подобием даже той скромной жизни, которую вел сам Ричард. Он не знал, чем именно сможет поддержать этого беднягу, он просто очень хотел это сделать.  
Он безрезультатно проболтался по городу до самой темноты, а вечером снова пошел к клубу «Галлос». Теперь он нашел его с первого раза — впрочем, он сомневался, что когда-нибудь забудет сюда дорогу, — но и там его ждала неудача. Вчерашний клиент здесь больше не появлялся, а кассир и артисты ничего о нем не знали.  
Ричард был близок к отчаянию. Поиски затягивались, а денег оставалось в обрез, хотя он и успел сдать билет на поезд. На следующий день вместо обеда в ресторане он купил на улице лепешку с сыром, не особенно вкусную, зато способную быстро утолить голод. Расправившись с ней, Ричард задумчиво поглядел на промасленную салфетку, а потом вернулся к торговцу и купил еще пару таких же лепешек, упакованных навынос. Он совсем не был уверен, что бродяга одобрит его выбор, даже если в конце концов найдется, но являться с пустыми руками было бы слишком неприлично.  
Он так и шел с этим теплым пакетом в руках, когда остановился, чтобы пропустить длинный лимузин, подъезжавший к воротам «Алонсо I». Ричард машинально посмотрел ему вслед, вместе с остальными зеваками гадая, кто удостоился таких почестей, и спустя пару минут был вознагражден за ожидание. Служащий отеля распахнул перед кем-то резные двери и с профессиональной ловкостью отступил в сторону, освобождая проход.   
По ступеням спускался стройный мужчина в элегантном синем костюме. Гладко расчесанные черные волосы были забраны сзади в аккуратный хвост, сдвинутые на лоб солнцезащитные очки поблескивали дорогой оправой. Подойдя к лимузину, он сам открыл дверь, но, прежде чем сесть, на мгновение поднял голову.  
Их разделяло шагов десять, но Ричард узнал бы его и с пятидесяти. Это был его бродяга.  
Незнакомец тоже смотрел на него. Он молчал и слегка улыбался, словно и не собираясь ничего говорить.   
Дрожащими руками Ричард поднял свой пакет, который выронил от неожиданности, затем медленно выпрямился и шагнул вперед.   
— Я вас искал, — сказал он.  
— Вот как.  
И тут Ричард наконец вспомнил, где видел раньше это лицо. Каждый день, что он провел здесь, он видел его, всего лишь доставая бумажник. Оно было отпечатано на всех денежных купюрах Кэналлоа.  
— Рокэ Алва!  
Тот усмехнулся:  
— Вы необыкновенно наблюдательны. И с кем, позвольте узнать, имею честь?..  
— Ричард… Ричард Окделл. Я не узнал вас.  
— И не только вы, — заметил Алва, — так что не смущайтесь.  
Ричард действительно был смущен, но не только этим, а всей этой историей. Он вспомнил, как рыскал по портовым трущобам, даже не подозревая, насколько далек от цели. Наверное, в то же самое время в «Алонсо I» подавали десерт из трюфелей.   
— Зачем вам понадобился этот маскарад? — немного обиженно спросил он.   
— Меня знает в лицо каждая собака, не говоря уже о людях, — с улыбкой ответил Алва, — и таким способом я позволяю себе, скажем так, небольшие слабости. Вообразите только, что могли бы подумать о соберано Кэналлоа, увидев его в заведении вроде этого.  
— Ничего хорошего, — уныло согласился Ричард.   
— Вот именно. — Заметив пакет с лепешками, Алва приподнял бровь: — Это что, мне?  
— Я думал, вы голодаете, — заливаясь краской, пробормотал Ричард, — хотел помочь…   
Алва чуть обернулся и посмотрел на свой отель:  
— Здесь неплохо кормят, — спокойно произнес он, — хотя вас я за завтраком так и не встретил. Съехали раньше?  
Ричард молча покачал головой. Стыдно было ужасно.  
— Понятно. Что ж…   
Алва не договорил, и Ричарду стало ясно, что говорить им действительно не о чем. Нужно было просто развернуться и уйти, чтобы не выглядеть еще глупее, но почему-то он никак не решался это сделать.   
— Ладно, — сказал наконец Алва, протягивая руку за пакетом, — давайте сюда. Дрянь, конечно, но, как ни странно, я их люблю… И садитесь в машину, а то завтра ваши фотографии украсят первые полосы всех газет.  
Ричард в изумлении уставился на него, не веря своим ушам.  
— П-простите?  
— Я сказал — садитесь, — слегка раздраженно повторил Алва, а затем вдруг обошел лимузин, распахнул другую дверь и вполголоса добавил: — Я знаю еще один отличный клуб, где танцуют кэналлоэнья. Уверен, вам понравится.  
  
  
  
* Bailamos? — Потанцуем? (кэналл.)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Игра в города"; в роли Сеньи — Севилья, в роли отеля "Алонсо I" — отель "Альфонсо XIII", клуб "Галлос" в роли самого себя.


End file.
